


Innocence Lost

by agentnnorth



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentnnorth/pseuds/agentnnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years of torture and experiments, three years of isolation. Danny finally breaks free but he's not the same ... he isn't Danny Phantom anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He laid on the cold concrete, letting it soothe the new wounds left over from their experiments. It didn't hurt anymore; it stopped hurting a long time ago.

Stale blood and ectoplasm could be smelt, they had figured out he was different, he didn't know how but they did. Someone had told them, he couldn't remember though; his past was a complete blank, every time he tried to remember he would see an array of colors; blue, orange, teal, purple and then he would go unconscious.

Opening his eyes, the green neon giving light to dark filled room, no not a room, a room implied that there was a door, a way of getting out, there was none here. This is a cage. Bars intended to keep him locked up like the animal he was.

He longed to be outside, smell the fresh air, have the sun warm his ice-cold skin, see the blue shift from orange to twilight to complete darkness then back to orange.

It was idiotic dream to have, he would never get out of here, had long given up hope, the hope of escaping, the hope of someone, anyone, saving him, the hope of dying.

He had tried so many time that he lost count to escape. The walls had some element of ectoplasm in them, preventing him from phasing. When he did make out it of confides and make it out to the hall, he would be greeted with an army of men and charged up guns. Over and over he did it expecting it to be different each time. It never was.

Click

A sudden shot of light blinded him, he shielded his eyes in a vain attempt, before when he still had hope and dignity he would have fought back, but they broke him, turned him into the little obedient pup they wanted. Rough calloused hands grabbed his malnourished form and dragged him none too gently from his cage. This was an everyday occurrence, after the experiments they would question him, ask him about his life, how he became like he was now, if there are more like him and every time he would tell them he didn't know.

The rough hands pushed him through ever winding halls, it reminded him of a maze, halls upon halls many leading to dead ends, only one way out and then the monster stopping anyone from leaving. They were the monster stopping him from leaving. They stood before a steel door that glowed an eerie green. Rough hands punched in a code, and then pushed him in once the door was open.

The door shut behind him, leaving him in the bleak room. This room was different from the other ones he had been in he noted, aside from the door no green coated the walls, leaving them free for him to phase through them, a one way window occupied the wall opposite him, there were no cameras, a simple plain wooden table sat in the middle of the floor, chairs on each side.

"Please do sit down." He looked up to see a man no older than thirty with a balding head, black sleek shades covered his eyes, his face was thin as were his lips, a scar started from the corner of his eye and made it's way down to his lips. He wore the usual white suit but unlike the others that he had seen medals adorned the left side of his chest. How had he not noticed him?

"That doesn't look comfortable, standing there, please I insist do have a seat." The man had a strange tone in his voice, the smile it was fake. He didn't trust the man in front of him but then he never trusted anyone.

The man's smile faltered before he regained his composure, giving a small sigh he sat down in one of the chairs, clasped his hands and looked dead straight into his eyes. This was also different, normally they would force him to sit down, strap with restraints, an ectogun against his temple.

"Now, I'm going to ask a few questions and answer with yes or no … Do you understand?" The strange tone left the man's voice being replaced with a cold edge that he was accustomed to.

He nodded. The man raised an eyebrow at him but continued on.

"Is your ID number 05315dp?"

He nodded again.

"You have been here for three years?"

Another nod.

"Your room number is 490?"

And so it went on, question after question and he answered each and every one. They were simple enough to answer; none of them required him to think about his past. He started to relax slightly, evening choosing to shift his weight on to his left foot and lean against the wall.

"Do you know a place called Amity Park?"

He straightened up from his relaxed position, he knew this question not the but the question itself. They would ask it when he least expect it, thinking he would slip up but he truly didn't know the answer, they thought he was lying. He shook his head.

He saw the man's eye twitch faintly but the man opted to say nothing and moved onto the next question.

"Did you ever attend a school named Casper High?"

He shook his now aching head. The colours started to flash behind his eyes. But that was nothing compared to what happened next.

"Do you know the name Daniel Fenton?"

Pure white pain flashed through his skull, done his spine making him fall to his knees. He reached out with his hands and gripped his once snow white hair in a vain attempt to soothe the pain, he hated it, this weakness, it was mental, he couldn't do anything about but suffer. He felt like laughing at the last thought, three years of experiments, torture, starvation, isolation, the list went on, a headache should be a gentle pat on the back. Black spots started to cover his vision; he welcomed the black waters that would surely follow soon. Complete and utter darkness just like the night sky, he would imagine the stars

Agent H glanced at the writhing teen on the ground in front of him and gave a smile. This specimen was truly a scientific marvel. Both dead and alive although some in the GiW would argue that he was more dead than alive right now. When they were told by some very trustworthy sources that this so called ghost was half human they didn't believe them, instead they laugh in their faces. But when they made the first incision for the vivisection and saw blood mixed in with ectoplasm pour out … well they were amazed to say at the least.

A Halfa, half human, half ghost. He had all of the powers of a ghost yet experienced all the emotions of a human including pain. And that's what they used to break him down piece by piece; torture. However he lost his mind as a result, halting their process in finding out about any other hybrid like him.

It happened every time he was questioned, they would start off with some easy questions then move onto the more personal ones but the result was always the same. He would lose it, go unconscious or in some extreme cases go on a rampage and would have to be restrained.

He pressed his communicator hidden in his ear, "Test 812 … results … standard questions answered … personal question failed."

Agent H got up gave one last glance at the adolescent who had now gone deathly still and walked out. This cast was certainly a challenge, a difficult one but Agent H loved challenges in fact he was a master at them.

Danny Phantom would be the most complicated challenges he would ever face.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years it has been, three years Amity Park had been left unprotected. Three years since Daniel James Fenton died. Everyone believed it to be the result of a ghost attack. The boy's parents whose profession was to hunt and experiment on ghosts, blamed the town's hero; Danny Phantom. At first no one believed them, how could a ghost who dedicated his afterlife to protecting Amity, just kill an innocence boy for no apparent reason, however when the ghost boy disappeared and pictures were released from an unknown source showing the white haired ghost attacking Danny Fenton, it changed their minds.

No one saved for a few knew that both Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were the same.

One of these few was Vlad Masters, billionaire, mayor of Amity Park and half ghost. When the boy's body was discovered after a month of missing, he knew something was amiss. Though the body looked like that of his little badger's, something told him that it wasn't. He kept quite however, choosing to do his own investigation. Except every lead was a dead end, he questioned every ghost he knew personally, checked every government file he could get his hands on, but it was always the same result; nothing. He even went to Clockwork but the time ghost gave no information just an encrypted 'Everything is as it should be.'

He gave up eventually and instead dedicated his life to his study. That was why he was in the facility known as GiW, rumor had it that they had captured a scientific marvel that blew away all they're years of research,

He was currently talking to one of the lead scientist, a scrawny man perhaps mid forties with shaggy brown hair, glasses covered his dull hazel eyes. He hadn't stopped wriggling his hands since he had met with Vlad.

"Well … you see Mr. Masters the problem is … this research is for private personal only."

Vlad gave a tight lipped smile. "I understand the situation, but I must remind you that I am one if not the only main sponsor of this organization, and as a result I demand full access to anything that this facility has to offer." The billionaire had to restrain himself from shouting towards the end.

The shriveling scientist began to sweat under the intense glare of the billionaire. "I also understand but without the permission of my superior, I can no-"

"- Then bring me to your superior." The hybrids eyes flashed a dangerous red, thankfully the scientist didn't notice. Said scientist shifted his gaze to the white tiled floor.

"Ah … well you see he is currently busy right now…" Vlad was seriously considering overshadowing this pathetic scientist and throwing him repeatedly against the wall. He had been arguing with this blubbering buffoon the minute he stepped into the building. All he wanted was a few simple answers to a few simple questions. He was about to leave, when a door which he hadn't notice slide open revealing a man dressed in the usual GiW outfit, the hybrid instantly noticed a scar coming from the corner of his right eye and traveling down to his thin lips.

"Is there a problem here, Dr. Elric?" His voice was smooth and deep. He glanced to Vlad then back to the scientist.

"No sir … I … I was just kindly directing Mr. Masters out." The scientist now identified as Dr, Elric stuttered. He seemed more nervous around the newcomer then he was around Vlad.

"Mr. Masters you say?" Vlad looked from the scientist towards the man. He could sense something not right about him. "Let me introduce myself, I am Agent H, Superior Officer … It's a pleasure to meet you." Agent H took off his shades, letting Vlad see that the Agent was blind in his right eye.

"Like wise and please call me Vlad."

"Well Vlad is there a reason why you are here, if you don't mind me asking."

Vlad didn't like the smooth talking voice of this Guys in White agent; it almost made the billionaire sick to his stomach. Before he could answer, the once forgotten Dr. Elric spoke up.

"He wanted information on Project 416."

Agent H raised an eyebrow at the nervous scientist. "I see … and was there was a problem that you could not show him?"

"N… no sir … there was not."

"You are dismissed Dr. Elric."

"Yes sir" Dr. Elric gave a curt nod before scurrying down the white hall and out of sight. Agent H turned to face Vlad once more.

"Sorry about that, I'm sure your used to though Vladdie" Vlad was startled when the man clasped the hybrid on the shoulder as if they were old friends and not strangers who only met a mere few minutes ago.

"Shall we discus, Project 416?"

Vlad gave a nod. "We shall."

The hybrid never noticed the small specks of ecto and blood on the floor leading into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Danny Phantom
> 
> Reviews are appreciated~


End file.
